vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karakov
Who was Karakov? Karakov was a bounty hunter raised by Nephilim imbued with powers of the eldritch from the Abyss. He was the wielder of the sword of lies, possessed by Leviathan, and an associate of The Renegades. Lore Karakov was found as a baby by a village of Nephilim and was raised by them for about 12 years believing he himself was one of them because of a loud powerful voice he heard in his head everyday. The voice of Leviathan who was trapped in his body since he was an infant, this "demon" kept him alone and killed anyone who got too close to his host. After being chased out of his village at the age of 15 he lived on his own for many years and tried to even end his life a few times to which Leviathan would just heal. He wandered the Earth wielding a fake copy of The Sword Of Lies taking on bounties and anything that would help him put food on the table. History/Biography Leviathan 3037 years later he was summoned by an unknown being named Azreal who informed him of someone by the name of Satchi was looking for his sword. Satchi and Karakov had brief interactions in the past but he never grew close to him in fear for Leviathan taking over and slaying him. A few weeks after Leviathan took over Karakov briefly to taunt and warn Satchi and the other Renegades about trying to take the sword from him. Leviathan completely took over Karakovs mind and Satchi and him had a standoff that ended with Satchi stabbing him through the chest releasing Leviathan back into his true form which was revealed that he was the sin of Envy and the Archangel of Death and Poison. After this happened and SciFri healed him he kept his distance for fear that they would never trust him again. One day he met Satchi and Oblivious at the Strangers Cathedral and here is where he learned about one of his other friends Nano's death and he disappeared afterwards. Learning of his Origins Karakov had been wandering places for 2 months afterwards until he stumbled upon some ruins that he decided to check out as they called to him. After hours he found his way to the center and came across what was calling to him, a sarcophagus with a strange marking. As he place his hand on it he was transported to a strange place where a figure that after some explaining turned out to be his birth father who explained to him that he has more than meets the eye. His father placed his hand on his chest and unlocked something deep within him, when he came back he had aged 4 years. He also had this strange ability which would allow him to summon a sword of whatever type and a ranged weapon of whatever type he'd like but he could not control anything about it. He seeks out help from his friends from The Renegades to see if they can help him out. On September 30th Karakov found another one of the ruins he had been seeking out giving him more of an understanding of his abilities. He understands his teleportation but can't do it accurately and he understands to a certain degree on how to summon his weapons. Their durability is still low. Murder and Death On November 20th Karakov enters The Purple Lotus rushing past security and heading straight towards Satchi. He places his hand on Satchi’s shoulder and asks WhiteWolf why would she marry someone who killed her sister. With these words Karakov punches through Satchi’s chest and grasps his heart. Karakov crushes the heart within his hand and as he pulls his hand out of his chest and mends the wound. With the job done Karakov pulls out a knife kneels down on the floor and stabs himself in the chest. After this his soul is sucked into a jar held by Corowna and Karakov’s dead body falls to the floor. Later it is discovered that Karakov was likely being manipulated by a person by the name of Naru into believing that Satchi had killed WhiteWolf’s sister thus causing his attack. Personality Karakov is a very blunt person speaking his mind but caring deeply for his friends. He appears to be very determined and strong with the newly acquired abilities he gained.. Powers & Abilities * Teleportation - He can throw one of the weapons that he makes and teleports to them up to 15ft * Weapon summon (Close range) - Can summon a sword or weapon of anytype that would be considered close range such as a Longsword, Zweihander, Rapier etc. but when he summons one of these weapons he can not change his close ranged type for an hour. * Weapon summon (Long Range) - Exactly the same as his Close ranged weapons except he summons, bows, guns, slingshots etc. he is also limited like the other ability to using a single type of these weapons once chose for an hour. * Heightened senses - Because of his training with the Nephilims he was more in tune with his senses and could dodge and react faster than most humans. * Strong mind - Couldn't be easily controlled by mind games due to his possession by Leviathan for 3000 years though it was still possible. * Flesh Melding - Due to his eldritch heritage he learned the ability of flesh melding wcich could be used to close wounds. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Leviathan Leviathan is the Sin of envy and poison and the previous wielder of the Sword of Lies. He is a member of the council of Archangels and one of the creators of Folkona. Gallery File:KarakovOG.png Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans